175 people at age 15
by RukiaDeathKuchiki
Summary: My take on Clint and Natasha's relationship when they first met why he spared her life. Also how they became friends partners lovers. Barton is 20 at the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

175 people at age 15 by RukiaDeathKuchiki

Summary

My take on Clint and Natasha's relationship when they first met why he spared her life. Also how they became friends partners lovers. Barton is 20 at the beginning of the story.

Chapter 1 Clint's pov

I was sitting in Fury's office he had just handed me my next mission, it was to kill a 15 year old girl. I looked at him shocked "Sir she only 15 what did she do?" He looked at me both eyes staring at me "She has killed 175 people in the past 2 years, you may know her as the Black Widow. We need her dead Barton do not screw this up or you will be fired." I when to board the plane when Coulson handed me her file Natalia Alianovna Romanova the Black Widow. I looked at her picture she looked so innocent which I could tell was an act right away all I knew is a could not wait to kill her so I could get back to Bobbi which it is never easy to kill a little girl but we shall see. I was also wondering how to kill her slow or fast I did not know all I did know is she will die.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n ok so the first chapter kinda sucked and this one may not be better. However, thank you for liking it so here you good chapter 2 by RukiaDeathKuchiki

Natasha's pov

I felt his eyes on me from yesterday to today, I was not scared I was the great Black Widow many people have tried and failed to kill me. Something about the feel of this person seemed off, I just shook it off and walked into a dark ally "You can come out now and try to kill me." I put the try in there just to make him laugh which it did; he jumped down from the roof. "Well that's where you are wrong Natalia I am going to kill you" I just looked at him "Come at me." Was all I could say and that is just what he did, we fought for what seemed like forever but really was about 20 minutes. Finally we stopped he looked at me "Guess we are evenly matched" "And as much as I hate to say it your right we are." He looked down then asked me a question "How would you feel working for S.H.I.E.L.D?" I thought it over "Ok but first tell me your name" "It's Clint, Clint Barton" he pulled out a cell phone and with one call I was put on a plane and taken to somewhere in the United States.

End chapter 2 A/n thank you for reading love you all hope this does not fully suck


	3. Chapter 3

A/n OK well that last chapter sucked but still here is another one of equal sucking.

Chapter 3 Clint's pov

I watched her on the plane ride back she seemed calm and would not try anything even if she did I would be there. Something about her seemed off as if she wanted to ask me something when she spoke I was shocked. "Barton let me ask you something" "Ok shoot well not really." I said smiling "How long until we get there? I'm bored as fuck" oh so she is feisty. Coulson chose that moment to walk by "Watch your mouth it is not polite for a lady to curse." She slumped back in her seat "Soon Natalia" was all I could say, "Natasha please" "I'm sorry what?" I asked, "Natasha please call me Natasha" she looked at me with eyes to kill if I did not comply "Ok" was all I said.

We finally landed and Fury was waiting and man did he look pissed well I think that was an understatement. I got off the plane Natasha right behind me "What the hell is this Agent Barton?" "Well sir we were evenly matched and I chose not to kill her she could be of great use to us. She has connections with Russia's underworld and mafia she could be of great help to us." I put the of use to us in there again hopping he would understand "Ok then come with me Natalia we have much to talk about and Barton be happy I am not fireing you." "Oh Fury sir she likes to be called Natasha" he laughed and walked away, Natasha looked at me as if to say don't leave me alone with this guy.

I had just walked into my room when Bobbi knocked on the door and looked at me as if I was crazy who knows maybe I was for bringing her back.


End file.
